


Not Before Me

by RBnC



Series: Good-bye [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson hates the cemetery, despite how beautiful it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Before Me

Mrs. Hudson stands by Anthea’s side as thunder cracks overhead. The two are holding umbrella’s – Anthea had offered Mrs. Hudson Mycroft’s old one, the one he never went anywhere without, but she’d had to decline – and standing in silence. They don’t talk – this is actually the first time they’d ever met – and they can’t talk to anyone else because they’re the only two standing on the hill overlooking the rest of the cemetery.

“What are you going to do now?” Anthea asks her.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe sell the flat. I’m getting too old to be a housekeeper.” Mrs. Hudson hates how quiet her new tenants are. She never thought she’d miss the noise.

“What about you, dear?”

“I’ll be working for Mycroft’s replacement. A skinny fellow with too much ambition and too little knowledge.”

“That’s a shame. You should teach him how to do it right.”

“He doesn’t want to listen to me. Thinks he knows everything there is to know.”

Anthea gets a message on her phone and turns to Mrs. Hudson.

“That’s my ride. Take care of yourself.”

“You, too. Is this the last time I’ll see you, dear?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“Such a shame.” Mrs. Hudson watches Anthea leave before turning back around to the four graves in front of her.

“You weren’t supposed to go before me, boys.” She cries, looking at the four graves in front of her.


End file.
